Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy
Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy (スクルキﾝグ・ニﾝジャ ・アマード ・クラウﾝ ・スパイ Sukurukingu Ninja Amaado Kuraun Supai) is a powerful, evil being from MEGA-ULTRA-SATAN-HELL (an upscale version of Ultra-Satan-Hell) and is well-known for his trickery. He fought Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout throughought the entirety of Season 8, as well as in the 19th, 23rd, and 524th films and is the creator of Metal-Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout. He was defeated in Episode 401 when Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout unleashed his mightiest power nuggets, and achieved Hyper-Edge mode, summoning Robot Jesus. History Thousands of years ago, Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy was called "Sergeant Meathat" and was trying to research a way to harness the power of power nuggets. Meathat had heard (in a dream concerning pipes and a lot of chili) that somebody in the universe had beaten him to finding a way to harness power nuggets. Furious, Meathat sent his assistant Chapstaniel to scour the universe in search of that one guy. When Chapstaniel never returned Meathat reasoned that Chapstaniel had betrayed him. Meathat got so angry that his whiny screaming actually opened a portal to ULTRA-MEGA-SATAN-HELL and was promptly sucked in. There in ULTRA-MEGA-SATAN-HELL, Meathat held off hoards of mildly confused spirits and eventually became Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy. He once returned to the real world in search of the MacGuffin Muffins but was quickly defeated by Chapstaniel in a children's card game. This defeat was so mind-blowing that Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy was sent back to ULTRA-MEGA-SATAN-HELL to lament his humiliating defeat. Over the years he summoned various specters to watch over Matsubatsu Town, however the vision of these specters was heavily impaired and he was only able to watch Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour Scout and the other scoutlings from a distance as well as infomercials on how to make pasta. At the beginning of his arc he believed that he finally has enough power to ascend to the real world and defeat Chapstaniel in that children's card game for the MacGuffin Muffins. However when he emerged from ULTRA-MEGA-SATAN-HELL he instead found Matsubatsu Town as well as the Scoutlings. Confused, Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy resolved that the city was a clichéd abomination and would have to be destroyed. Of course Saracho, Dengar Dangerous, Rear Admiral Fights, and Betty tried to stop him, but they were easily defeated without the aid of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout and Zippy Danger. Eventually (with the aid of an unnamed plot device) Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout and Zippy were able to stop Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy's rampage and drive him into the wilderness. Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout goes after Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy, however Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy finds the Red Demon Mask and absorbs it's dark powers becoming Burning-Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy. Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout is unable to defeat him and retreats to master Hyper-Edge mode from a bunch of old dudes and his dad. During this time Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy created Metal-Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout in an attempt to hunt Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout down. Unfortunately for Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy, his creation instead joined forces with Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout and ruined Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy's dinner (causing Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy to scream like a baby). After a lot of filler Burning-Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy and Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout fight their way to the rooftops where their final showdown takes place. While at first unsure of himself, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout easily defeats him with the use of his newfound technique of Hyper-Edge mode. He is later resurrected and killed in the 21st movie, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout: Battle of the God Mask's Hidden Ring in the Valley of Snow, where he serves as the primary antagonist until the last twenty minutes of the film Personality Who can tell? Seriously, this guy changes traits and motivations so often it's literally impossible to tell. Not even the writers know who this guy is supposed to be. Powers & Abilities *''Intimidating Look'' – Burning-Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy gained this ability after acquiring the Red Demon mask, which allows him to stare down his opponents, utilizing firecrackers infused with his mask to get the "glow" effect. The drawback is his rapidly generating Scoliosis and severe burns to his eyes and cheeks. *''Cowing gesture'' – Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy channels the power of his clown heritage and performs an unspeakably menacing or unspeakably funny gesture by flexing his fingers toward his opponent. If successful this ability will make his opponent unable to fight. If unsuccessful his opponent will gain a power boost. This ability has a 50% chance of success, and Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy has never succeeded with it. *''Skulk-jutsu'' – Drawing on the dark powers of MEGA-ULTRA-SATAN-HELL, Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy can employ his special jutsu to creep around in dark corners unseen, unwanted, wringing his hands and laughing creepily about turning beavers into gold. Voice Actors Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy is voiced by Squidward in the English dub. Squidward's taking on of a prominent anime role was a startling departure from his normal work as the voice of Adolf Hitler in the American cartoon show, Teenage Mutant Ninja Skinheads. Trivia * His parents were clowns. His childhood was not as funny as you might think. * When he was young, he had a dream of teaching the world that Scrap-Iron-Statues don't negate Mystical-Space-Typhoons. ** He failed miserably. * He is the only known character in the series to be able to use the Unholy-but-maybe-kinda-half-holy Golden Frying Pan of Ultimate Wisdom to kill Betty without imploding the universe. * After his defeat to Chapstaniel, Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy lost his hair and hides this fact by wearing wigs, hats, or dumb ski masks. * He had a summer home in MEGA-ULTRA-SATAN-HELL, but it burned down due to an accident involving Metal-Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, and a bowl of cream cheese. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Spies